A Kryptonian's Wish
by Procaticjolt
Summary: a child's wish comes true.


A KRYPTONIAN'S WISH

Disclamier: I own nothing this is a fanfic and and I earn zero profit from this.

Clark, four and half years old, watched sadly as the children around him played and talked. Clark had asked the dad to allow him to enter the primary school now instead of when he turned five, that way he could hopefully go to school.

It had taken a lot of arm twisting and begging but he managed to get the dad to agree.

Clark had also hoped to make friends faster too, but that had been blown out of the water before it even entered. Most of the kids were older than him and didn't want to befriend a 'baby'.

Clark sighed, wishing mom was here. She was nice, like Dad.

Yelling brought Clark out of his inner mussing. Looking up, Clark saw a couple of the bullies pushing around a younger student, laughing at the poor boy.

Clark stood up, a thought coming to him. Maybe if I beat up those guys, the other boy will be my friend!

Not giving the thought anymore consideration Clark ran at them.

But someone beat him to the bullies. An older boy, only a year away from joining middle school and looked very much like the child being bullied, rushed past him.

The fight that took place was messy, seeing how it was three on one yet the older boy held his ground.

The older boy had taken the first by surprise, bulldozing into him and flattening him into the ground. Quickly the two others rushed the older boy, punching and hitting every which way. The older didn't plan to play fair though as he bit the closest one on the leg, earning a holler of pain before it was abruptly stopped by a knee in the gut.

The older boy grinned as his fist connected solidly with the jaw of the last boy he was fighting, and caused Clark to wince. He'd distinctly heard the break of a dislocated jaw. He knew all too well what those sounded like having heard the same sound once when they had visited the dentist's for mom and the guy before them was complaining about a broken jaw it only helped that he had seen the man get punch before.

Not that older boy was any better. He was missing a front tooth, had a black eye, a swollen fist that looked possibly broken and if Clark were to guess a sprained ankle Despite these injuries the older stood up, grinning as blood trickled out the side of his mouth. He looked extremely proud of himself. "Hah!

That's what you get for messing with us! You'd better not mess with my little brother again, because next time I won't go easy on you!"

The three boys hobbled off, leaving both the younger brother and Clark staring in awe of the older boy. The younger brother reacted first.

"That was amazing brother! You beat 'em good!"

The older brother puffed out his chest, grinning. The grin disappeared with the arrival of the teachers, who wasted no time chewing the older boy a new one.

Clark left as soon as he saw the teacher's coming. The young boy, wandered back into the building his mind trying to understand why the older brother had protected the younger. He had seen them together before.

Normally the older boy avoided his younger brother and made a big deal about how much of a hassle his brother was and how nobody wanted to hang out with 'babies'. But then he dove into a fight without a second thought.

Why?

He'd have to talk to dad about that.

High in the star filled sky against a full moon canvas was to the casual observer a giant meteor flying at an alarming rate.

Had it been someone more observant though they would have noticed the column of smoke in a distance that the meteor had been coming from and that the meteor was making a mad dash to the borders of the kent farm.

Inside the meteor was a child. The child had long black hair that reached his slightly pass his shoulders with a long bangs covering the both side of his empty looking black eyes and was no more then ten years old. He was caked in dirt, blood and scorch marks and sleeping bereft of any article of clothing.

It was well past ten, and Clark stared at the starry sky from his spot on the barn, both his mom and dad had left the farm for some work and he was in care of the neighbours , his mind fogged with memories of that day.

Once school was over, Clark headed out to the neighbor's home to ask his dad's friend some questions. The dad's friend was happy to see him and offered to buy him some chocolates. Happily Clark accepted and soon enough they were at a sweet shop. Clark chattered about how the day went, telling of a prank he did on a teacher and what they were supposed to be learning. Soon it got to the topic Clark had been wondering the most about.

"-and then his brother shot outta nowhere and protected him! I mean, his brother got hurt but he didn't seem to mind as long as he was safe. Why?"

The dad's friend looked surprised by the honest question. Then he looked sad as he explained. "It is normal for siblings to protect each other Clark. What that boy had done was the natural thing to do, though not what I'd recommend."

"But…why? Why did he let himself get hurt?"

"Because he loves his brother. No matter what he said or how he acted, deep down he still loves his brother."

Clark looked up, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Can…can I have a brother too?"

He wished he had a brother, someone to play with and to look up to, who would take the time to teach him and protect him.

The dad's friend smiled sadly, patting him on the head. "Maybe one day, Clark."

Looking up at the darkening sky, the elder man then smiled.

"Did you know that if you make a wish on a wishing star, your wish comes true Clark?"

"Really? Which star is the wishing star uncle?" Clark asked. Maybe he could wish for a brother!

"You have to find it on your own, Clark. The wishing star is very hard to find because there's so many stars, plus when you do make a wish you have to make it rhyme."

"Rhyme?"

"Like this: star light, star bright. First star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I want a lovely girl, whose face is not going to make me hurl. See what I mean?"

"Then I'll wish on everyone till I find it!"

Clark had then finished his dinner and said his goodnights to uncle and aunty before he took off. He zigzagged around, pretending he was playing hide and seek with himself .Soon he was on the barn's roof, looking up at the dark sky and reflecting on what the uncle had said.

Looking, really looking this time at the abyss that was the sky, Clark shrugged. It never hurt to wish right?

Scanning the dark sky he picked out a smallish, hard to see star.

"Star light, shining not so bright, give me the wish I wish tonight. I do not ask for chocolates, pranks or whatever, just give me one older brother."

As soon as the words left his mouth a bright near-blinding light flashed above him with a resounding 'BOOM'. Clark covered his eyes till the light died down some before looking again.

He had just enough time to see a smoldering body drop on him.

With a loud grunt from Clark he pushed the body off himself before examining it.

It looked like a boy, had long black hair and no clothes.

Then a pair of black eyes opened and met blue.

" Hn " Was all the strange person said before passing out.

Clark stared at the strange person, then the sky and back at the person.

Then a bright grin broke out over his face as he looked back up towards the sky and yelled,

"Thank you wishing star!"

Then he began to drag his new 'sibling' towards his room.


End file.
